En EsOs 19 AñOs
by AtRaM Potter
Summary: SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS DH!SI NO HAS LEIDO EL 7º LIBRO NO ENTRES, no kerems fastidiar el final. Narra lo que para mi debería pasar en esos 19años saltados, con el final perfecto: Harmony 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, estaban realmente agotados, los sucesos de esa noche habían sido realmente intranquilos. Si ya se sentían mal, se sintieron peor al ver el pésimo estado en que había quedado la torre de Gryffindor, estaba toda destrozada, el cuadro de la señora gorda estaba abierto, y dentro el aspecto no era mejor, estaba todo devastado.

-Que mal se ve todo, de verdad que la guerra ha destruido mucho el castillo.

-Es normal, quiero decir, los gigantes tiraban piedras a diestro y siniestro.

-Tal vez deberíamos reparar esto un poco, creo que Gryffindor es la sala que peor está.- y los tres juntos se pusieron manos a la obra y lanzaron un reparo. De pronto, todo voló por los aires hasta colocarse de nuevo en su sitio, hasta que la sala quedó como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Creo que prefiero así la sala, siento que arreglar el resto del castillo no será tan fácil como esto.

-Pero entre todos conseguiremos que Hogwarts vuelva a ser lo que era, o incluso mejor.

-Cuenta con ello Hermione, cuenta con ello.

-Vayamos al cuarto chicos, estoy deseando tumbarme en mi cama y comer algo. Creo que le diré a Kreacher que me traiga algo de comer.

-Habla en plural amigo.

-Como no Ronald, tu con hambre…

-Como si tu no tuvieses…

-Jajaja, tienes razón, estoy hambrienta

Los tres subieron a la habitación, nada mas entrar, Harry se tumbó en su cama, y Ron en la suya, Hermione tan solo se sentó a los pies de la de Ron.

-Kreacher- llamó Harry a su elfo.

-¿Me llamó el amo?-el elfo doméstico tenia un poco aspecto demacrado, pues tambien habia luchado, pero estaba disponible para servir a su amo.

-Si, Kreacher, estamos muy hambrientos¿podrías traernos algo de comer?

Estuvieron un buen rato comiendo y hablando.

-En serio, siempre vi este momento tan lejano, que ahora que esta aquí no me lo puedo terminar de creer.

-Nosotros tampoco Herms, nosotros tampoco.

-Oye Ron… siento… siento mucho lo de Fred, en serio. ¿Cómo estás?-en ese momento la cara de Ron puso el mismo gesto que cuando solían pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

-Bueno, duele, al fin y al cabo era mi hermano, pero tengo que superarlo. Los que peor están son mis padres y George.

-Tal vez… tal vez deberías estar con ellos ahora, en lugar de estar aquí.

-Si debería ir, pero prefiero quedarme con vosotros, de verdad sois los únicos que podéis hacerme sentir mejor; y además se que si voy con mis padres y mis hermanos, me deprimiré aún más.

-Ron… te entendemos, mañana estaremos contigo, que sepas que nos tienes para lo que quieras.

-Soy así, ahora que ya hemos comido, tendríamos que dormir un poco, estoy agotado.

-¿Un poco? Voy a dormir por días- señaló Harry.

-No seas exagerado.

-No lo soy, pero es que estoy tan cansado…- poco a poco, y sin darse ni cuenta, los tres se quedaron dormidos mientras hablaban de lo que les había pasado en su gran aventura.

Neville, Seamos y Dean subieron a la habitación bien entrada la noche. A los familiares de los caídos y de todos los habitantes en ese momento del castillo. Al entrar a la habitación quedaron sorprendidos: los tres se habían quedado dormidos con la ropa de la batalla, y Ron y Hermione estaban en la misma cama. Hermione estaba a los pies, en lateral, y Ron estaba tumbado normal.

Neville todavía tenia marcas de la batalla por todo su cuerpo, sin duda alguna el esa noche se habia convertido en un héroe, había superado sus miedos, se sentía más seguro, y lo más importante, por una vez en su vida se había sentido apreciado. Seamus y Dean, otros grandes luchadores, en sus caras se podía ver el cansancio, pero también se veía alegría.

Juntos, los tres charlaban y comentaban sus batallas de la pasada noche; habían pasado ya unos cuantas minutos de lo que habían llegado y su tono de vos iba en aumento a causa de la emoción, pero el trío dorado estaba tan cansado que no se despertó.

-Hubo un momento en el que de verdad creí que Harry si nos había abandonado-fueron las palabras de Seamus.

-Yo también lo creí, pero pensé en como el había arriesgado su vida durante todo este tiempo solo para conseguir esto-dijo Dean

-Yo siempre confié en él, siempre a sido mi modelo a seguir, y por lo menos... un poco de valentía le he robado-junto con Neville los otros dos también soltaron una pequeña carcajada después de las palabras de este.

-Pero de verdad creí que lo había matado.

-Si, sobretodo al ver a Hagrid.

-Menos mal que todo salio mas o menos bien.

-Si…

-En fin, mejor nos callamos no les despertemos, que tienen que estar muy cansados. Escuché que no habían dormido bien en días.

-Sí, ha tenido que ser muy duro para ellos todo esto. En fin, buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana- y así, todos quedaron dormidos, un descanso bastante merecido después de los sucesos del día anterior.


	2. El DeSpErTaR

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana- y así, todos quedaron dormidos, un descanso bastante merecido después de los sucesos del día anterior.

_**Cáp. 2 El despertar: Tenemos que seguir por ellos.**_

Harry abría poco a poco los ojos, la luz le daba en ellos a través de las cortinas de su cómoda cama. Cama… cómoda…. Se levanto de golpe quedado sentado entre las cobijas, mirando a su alrededor. Apartó los doseles y la luz le dio de lleno en la cara, pero no le importó. Se levantó, cogió sus gafas de la mesita y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. El dormitorio estaba tal y como lo recordaba, todo en su sitio, todo igual. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cama de Ron, y se sorprendió al verle con Hermione, poco a poco, las imágenes de la noche anterior fueron yendo a su mente, y entonces recordó que se habían quedado dormidos mientras hablaban de lo ocurrido en ese año. Hermione se movió, abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, haciendo que esta botase y despertase sobresaltado a Ron. Cuando los tres estuvieron despiertos, se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír, aunque en sus miradas asomaba la tristeza y también la satisfacción de la misión cumplida, a pesar de las perdidas.

-Da gusto estar de nuevo en casa.

Los otros asintieron, cogieron la ropa del bolso sin fondo de Hermione, y se vistieron sin decir ninguna palabra. Una vez los tres estuvieron duchados, cosa que les supo a gloria, y arreglados; bajaron a la sala común. Al llegar allí, el sopor de la batalla les dio de lleno, a pesar de que habían arreglado todo la noche anterior.

-Creo que será mejor que bajemos.

-Si, será lo mejor.

-Va a ser un día muy largo…

El ambiente en el Gran Comedor estaba tenso. Ya habían quitado a los fallecidos y los habían llevado a otra habitación, y los heridos estaban en la enfermería o en San Mungo. Cuando ellos tres entraron todo el comedor se quedó en silencio, cosa que hizo que el ambiente quedase más tétrico de lo que ya estaba. Bandas negras con los nombres de los caídos colgaban del techo. Ron no pudo evitar coger la mano de Hermione cuando vio el nombre de su hermano, quien a su vez agarró la de Harry. Sentían todas las miradas sobre ellos, pero en ese momento era lo que menos les importaba, los tres se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron al lado de los Weasley.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Habéis dormido bien?- les saludó Molly en cuanto llegaron hasta ellos.

-Buenas días Sra. Weasley, si gracias- dijeron Harry y Hermione.

-Me alegro…- pero no pudo seguir hablando, por que de nuevo rompió en sollozos. Harry y Hermione prefirieron no decir nada, y siguieron desayunando, aunque tenían el estómago cerrado. Ambos se sentían extraños, el dolor de esa familia era demasiado, sentían que no tenían que estar allí, que ellos sobraban, pero no iban a dejar a su amigo solo, él los necesitaba.

De pronto, la mirada de Harry encontró a Ginny, verla ahí, sentada al lado de su padre y sus hermanos, esa mirada que le volvía loco y con la que había soñado tantas noches mientras estaba fuera. Esa mirada que ahora estaba con un brillo de tristeza, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero aun no era el momento. Hermione, a su lado, le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo, y el solo la miró con una sonrisa agradecida. De verdad que ambos se sentían extraños. Ron, sentado al otro lado de Hermione, removía su desayuno con el tenedor, pero sin llevarse nada a la boca. Sus amigos le miraron preocupados, le habían prometido que estarían junto a él, y no iban a romper esa promesa.

-Ron…- se atrevió a susurrar Hermione- deberías comer algo, por favor.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pues sin hambre, por favor Ron…

-Hermione tiene razón amigo, tienes que comer, si no te vas a enfermar- ayudó Harry a su amiga.

-Pero no tengo hambre.

-Ron, cariño, come por favor, haz caso a tus amigos- le dijo su madre cariñosamente.

-Está bien mamá…- y a mala gana se llevo el tenedor a la boca.

Después de desayunar fueron a los jardines a respirar algo de aire fresco. En unas horas empezarían los velatorios, y al día siguiente serían los funerales. Los enterrarían a todos en Hogwarts.

-Chicos… Remus… Remus me pidió que fuese el padrino de Teddy…

-Harry…

-Voy a darle una vida mejor que la mía, el ha perdido a sus padres en la guerra de bebe, como yo, pero el tendrá una familia que le querrá, nunca le faltará de nada.

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos.

-Lo están, se que lo están. Hay una cosa que no os he contado: Cuando estaba de camino hacia el bosque descubrí el secreto de la snitch que Dumbledore me dejó, la abrí y salió la piedra de resurrección, la giré tres veces y aparecieron mis padres, Sirius y Remus. Ellos me acompañaron hasta el final, ellos estuvieron con migo y me dieron la fuerza necesaria para avanzar, pero ellos no me dijeron nada, fue mi decisión, simplemente me sonrieron y me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de mi. Por fin pude ver a los merodeadores juntos. Parte de mi sueño de hizo realidad.

-Harry… es…- Hermione derramaba lágrimas, y Ron, a su lado, le cogía la mano.

-Lo se, pero ellos no pueden volver, sin embargo he conseguido vengarles, ahora tenemos que ser felices, los que quedamos, por ellos.


	3. El FuNeRaL

-Harry… es…- Hermione derramaba lágrimas, y Ron a su lado le cogía la mano

-Harry… es…- Hermione derramaba lágrimas, y Ron, a su lado, le cogía la mano.

-Lo se, pero ellos no pueden volver, sin embargo he conseguido vengarles, ahora tenemos que ser felices, los que quedamos, por ellos.

_**Cáp.3. El funeral.**_

La mañana de los funerales de los caídos amaneció nublada, como si el tiempo se hubiese puesto de nuevo de acuerdo a las emociones de los habitantes del mundo que habían perdido gente en la batalla final.

Todos se levantaron pronto, aunque se acostasen tarde y hubiesen dormido poco, esa noche muy poca gente había conseguido conciliar el sueño en el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

En la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor, los cinco incilinos de esa habitación se despertaban de su corto sueño, pero no solo eran cinco; desde el día de la batalla Hermione dormía con su novio, solo así lograban conciliar el sueño, y dormir un poco aunque fuese. Una vez todos estuvieron listos decidieron bajar a la S.C., donde se encontraron con Ginny, la cual tampoco había dormido mucho esa noche, y en su cara se veían grandes ojeras, además de que tenía los ojos rojos, signo evidente de que había estado llorando. Aun así, Harry no la pudo encontrar mas hermosa; para el siempre sería perfecta, estuviese como estuviese, pero todavía no le podía decir nada, era mejor dejarlo así, por lo menos hasta que pasase un tiempo.

El ambiente en el G.C. era mucho peor que el resto de los días. En el aire se notaba que ese era el día en que darían el adiós definitivo a los caídos. Los enterrarían a todos en el cementerio de Hogwarts, en un acto que presidirían McGonagall y Kingsley.

Cuando entraron vieron junto a los Weasley a una mujer que fácilmente podría pasar por Belatrix Lestrange, que mecía en sus brazos un bulto, que supusieron sería Ted Luppin. Se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola…- a ninguno les pareció oportuno decir Buenos días, ya que de buenos no tenían absolutamente nada.

-Hola…- devolvieron el saludo. Y Harry se decidió a romper el hielo.

-Hola Andrómeda… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Ah, Harry, que alegría verte. Estoy todo lo bien que puede estar una madre el día que entierran a su hija y a su yerno.

-Si, la entiendo… ¿Y cómo está Teddy?

-Él está bien, es un chico muy sano, ¿Quieres cogerlo?

-No, no hace falta…

-Vamos, no seas tímido, al fin y al cabo, eres su padrino.

-Está bien…

-Toma… cuidado con la cabecita… así, eso es. Te queda muy bien- al cogerlo, Harry sintió algo que nunca había sentido, algo que no sabía explicar. Y en ese momento, si tuvo alguna duda sobre el futuro de ese niño, todo se disolvió: cuidaría a ese niño como si fuese suyo, y le daría todo el cariño que a él no le habían dado de pequeño, todo el amor que el no tuvo y que tanto necesitó en la infancia. Aun con Teddy en brazos, no pudo evitar mirar a Ginny de reojo, que le miraba enternecida, pero triste a la vez. El niño abrió los ojos y miró a Harry fijamente, y de pronto sus ojos se volvieron tan verdes como los de su padrino. El bebe cogió de pronto el dedo de Hermione, que junto con Ron, estaban a ambos lados de Harry acariciando al bebe.

-Se parece a sus padres. Tiene la nariz de Remus.

-Es metamorfomago(N/A: Era asi?? Ni idea sorry), como su madre.

Desayunaron lo que el estomago les permitió en un día como ese y salieron todos a los terrenos del castillo, donde estaba todo exactamente igual que en el funeral del Profesor Dumbledore, pero el numero de sillas lo triplicaba, y aun así había gente que se quedó de pie. Naturalmente, los familiares más cercanos a los fallecidos fueron los que se sentaron. Harry y Hermione se sentaron junto a Ginny y Ron. De modo que quedaron así de Izda a Dcha: Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, el Sr. Weasley, la Sra. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Andrómeda, con el carro del bebe al lado.

El funeral comenzó, con unas palabras de Kingsley, y luego Minerva nombró uno a uno a los fallecidos, y según los nombraba les aplaudían. Después Minerva dijo unas palabras:

-Lamento tener que comunicarme con ustedes en tan desgraciada situación como es el funeral de todos aquellos héroes que han fallecido por intentar darnos un mundo mejor a los que hemos sobrevivido. Ahora, por favor, si un familiar de cada fallecido quisiera salir a hablar sobre él, les recordaríamos los que ya los conocemos, y los conocerían los que no.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo gente, hablando de sus familiares fallecidos. Harry reconoció al Sr. Creevey. De los Weasley, salió Bill.

-Que puedo decir de mi hermano Fred… todos los que lo conocimos le queríamos, nunca acabó el colegio, muy a pesar de mis padres, pero cumplió su sueño. Él siempre estaba haciendo bromas a todo el mundo, siempre estaba riendo y feliz, y es así como todos tenemos que recordarle. Como todo el mundo, también tuvo sus momentos malos, pero eso pasó a la historia. Será raro no verle por la mañana ya gastando bromas a todo el mundo… y será raro ver a George sin Fred, pero saldremos adelante, el ha muerto como quería, luchando contra el mal, y nosotros disfrutaremos en ese mundo que el ha conseguido darnos, aunque por desgracia no pueda ver… Nunca te olvidaremos Fred…- todos aplaudieron y Bill se sentó. Llegó el turno de Thonks, y cuando la nombraron su madre salió. En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa. Por cada fallecido que McGonagall había nombrado, había salido alguien ha hablar; pero Remus no tenía familia. Entonces lo decidió: él saldría por Remus, era lo más parecido que tuvo a un padre desde la muerte de Sirius. Cuanto Andrómeda se sentó, McGonagall volvió ha hablar.

-Remus Jhon Lupin.- entonces, sin previo aviso, Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia el frente, pensando en lo que diría a continuación.

-Hace un momento me he dado cuenta de que nadie hablaría de Remus, pues no le queda familia viva, y eso no me parece justo. Tedd es demasiado pequeño para poder hablar de su padre, pero estoy seguro de que está y estará orgulloso de apellidarse Lupin. Entonces he pensado en que fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, junto a Sirius se preocuparon siempre por mí, y con la falta de mi padrino, la figura de Remus se convirtió en la más parecida a un padre para mí. Cuando el se enteró de que iba a ser padre me pidió que fuese le padrino de su hijo, y yo acepté gustoso. Me hizo prometer, que cuidaría de él si algo le pasase a él o a Thonks, supongo que algo sospecharía, siempre tuvo un sexto sentido para algunas cosas. No se vosotros, de aquí, poca gente lo conocía, pero puedo afirmar, y creo que todos los alumnos a los que en ese curso ya tan lejano les dio clase, que, con el permiso del resto, es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido nunca, el mejor profesor que ha habido, y habrá en este colegio. Por eso hoy no le digo adiós, le digo hasta siempre Profesor Lupin, te digo hasta siempre Remus.- todo el colegio aplaudió, mucha gente estaba llorando, pero de pronto todo el mundo calló cuando Harry volvió ha hablar.

- Hoy una nueva era comienza en este mundo, tanto mágico como muggle. Muchos de los que estamos aquí hemos perdido a alguien importante en nuestras vidas, pero el mundo no acaba aquí, ahora vivimos en un mundo sin guerra, ahora solo toca disfrutar de lo que nos toque, y tenemos que hacerlo por ellos, por todos los que han caído luchando por esto, por un mundo mejor, ellos no ven desde un lugar, todos juntos, y no les gustaría vernos así. Cuando estaban vivos no nos querían ver llorar, pues ahora ellos no ven desde arriba, y tampoco nos quieren ver llorar, ahora tenemos que ser fuertes, y estar unidos; ahora tenemos que ser felices, los que quedamos, por ellos, por que a ellos les gustaba vernos felices.


	4. ToDo IrA BiiEn

- Hoy una nueva era comienza en este mundo, tanto mágico como muggle

- Hoy una nueva era comienza en este mundo, tanto mágico como muggle. Muchos de los que estamos aquí hemos perdido a alguien importante en nuestras vidas, pero el mundo no acaba aquí, ahora vivimos en un mundo sin guerra, ahora solo toca disfrutar de lo que nos toque, y tenemos que hacerlo por ellos, por todos los que han caído luchando por esto, por un mundo mejor, ellos no ven desde un lugar, todos juntos, y no les gustaría vernos así. Cuando estaban vivos no nos querían ver llorar, pues ahora ellos no ven desde arriba, y tampoco nos quieren ver llorar, ahora tenemos que ser fuertes, y estar unidos; ahora tenemos que ser felices, los que quedamos, por ellos, por que a ellos les gustaba vernos felices.

_**Cáp. 4: Todo irá bien.**_

La mañana era calurosa, el sol brillaba en lo alto, los pájaros cantaban alegres. Nadie que no fuese "normal" podría darse cuenta de cómo había cambiado el tiempo en los últimos meses. Los expertos meteorólogos muggles intentaban encontrar una causa a los cambios de clima tan bruscos que tenían lugar por todo el mundo desde hacía un par de años: unos días hacía una calor aplastante, y de un momento a otro, todo cambiaba y el tiempo se volvía frío, todo se congelaba, aparecía mucha niebla…, en fin, algo sumamente extraño para alguien que no puede ver mas allá de sus narices; porque si en verdad se fijasen se darían cuenta de muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, también de un día para otro las cosas habían vuelto a cambiar, y ahora el clima volvía a ser como era antes, hace un par de años aproximadamente. Como era de esperar, todo eso traía de cabeza a los meteorólogos muggles, que por más que lo intentasen, no conseguían encontrar una explicación lógica a todos los sucesos acontecidos en las últimas semanas, pero por algo eran muggles.

Tras la derrota de Voldemort, los dementotes habían vuelto a Azkaban, y por lo tanto, el clima en le mundo volvía a ser lo que era: ya no había más oscuridad, más guerra, miedo por salir a la calle…. Todo era tal y como la primera vez: la gente salía a la calle y hablaba sin temor y felices del fin de la guerra, de una guerra desconocida para la mayoría de los muggles. El nombre de Harry Potter corría de boca en boca; él era EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ, EL ELEGIDO, y ahora también EL NIÑO QUE VENCIÓ.

Aquella mañana todo era normal en La Madriguera, todo menos que esa mañana se levantaría una persona menos, todos los días sería una persona menos; ya no serías 6 los que se levantarían en esa gran casa, ahora serían 5, pues Fred Weasley nunca más volvería a salir del cuarto que compartía con su hermano gemelo George, nunca más se reiría, nunca más molestarían juntos a su hermano Ron, nunca más intentaría alejar a ningún chico de su hermana Ginny, nunca más volvería a abrir su tienda. Aquella mañana todo era distinto, y nunca más sería igual.

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione al entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días Hermione- y ésta se sentó junto a Harry y Ron.

El ambiente era muy tenso en la casa: George removía la comida en su plato, y muy de vez en cuando se llevaba un bocado a la boca, Molly solo comía porque su marido y sus hijos la obligaban. El resto estaban ni bien ni mal, dada la situación. Bill, Charlie y Percy, que había decidido quedarse un tiempo con su familia, tendrían que volver a sus casas y a sus trabajos, por que aunque en ese momento pareciese mentira, la vida seguía, y cada uno tenía que hacer la suya.

Ya llevaban dos días en La Madriguera, y Hermione tendría que ir a Australia a por sus padres.

-Chicos- dijo un día que estaban Ginny, Harry, Ron y ella en un parque cercano a la casa- tengo que ir por mis padres a Australia, tengo que devolverles la memoria.

-Te acompañaremos.

-No Ron, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola, tal y como lo preparé.

-De eso nada Herms, yo tenía que ir solo a mi misión y vosotros vinisteis con migo. Como dijisteis: "Estamos juntos en esto".

-Yo también voy.

-No Ginny, tú si que no.

-Ya no soy una niña Ronald, quiero ir con vosotros, Hermione también es mi amiga.

-No tengo ganas de discutir, si te dejan mamá y papá estoy de acuerdo, siempre que Harry y Hermione también lo estén.

-Por supuesto, si te dejan…- comentó Hermione.

-Muchas gracias chicos.

-De nada Herms, no hay que darlas. ¿Cuándo quieres salir?- preguntó Harry.

-Cuanto antes, les hecho muchísimo de menos. Por cierto, ¿me has llamado Herms?

-Eh…si, me suena bien y es mas corto. ¿No te gusta?

-Estás loco Potter.

-Lo sé Granger, tu también; ya ves, todo se pega.

-Harry… ¿Vas a volver con tus tíos?- quiso saber Ron

-Ni loco, ya soy mayor de edad, y ya no corro ningún peligro. Creo que me alquilaré un apartamento, a no ser que entremos en la academia de aurores, que también es internado, así que…

-Yo creo que si abre Hogwarts lo mejor sería acabar el curso, nos faltan los éxtasis.

-Vamos Hermione- rió Ginny- nadie os va a pedir los éxtasis, aunque no hayáis hecho 7º curso; al fin y al cabo todo el mundo sabe lo que hicisteis, y que gracias a ello vencisteis a Voldemort.

-Pero aun así, deberíamos hacerlo, no podemos estar a desigual que el resto de nuestros compañeros.

-Hermione tiene razón… tal vez sería lo mejor…-comenzó Harry, pero Ron lo cortó.

-Harry, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amigo?

-Vamos Ron, piénsalo, este año hemos aprendido a hacer pociones, muchos hechizos y encantamientos difíciles, el 7º curso no supondrá mucho para nosotros, y además, no nos puede venir mal el día de mañana. Yo no quiero que me den trabajo por haber vencido a Voldemort, si no por que me lo he ganado.

-Está bien… tenéis razón, aunque odio tener que dárosla: si abren Hogwarts, iremos.- se acabó rindiendo Ron.

-¡Genial! ¡Iremos juntos a clase!- celebró Ginny.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema, por favor. Después de Hogwarts, si lo abres, ¿Qué haremos?- interrumpió Ron.

-Yo sigo queriendo ser auror.

-Pero Harry…, no creo que sea muy bueno ser auror ahora, sin Voldemort todo cambiará, no habrá tantas muertes.-le dijo Hermione, con su tono de sabelotodo.

-Pero de todos modos, los aurores son como los policías muggles, y corrupción hay en todos hay en todos sitios, a todas horas; aunque lo que sí que es verdad es que no será lo mismo.

-Por supuesto que no, pero quedan muchos mortífagos libres, y maldad en el mundo hay en todas partes.

-Muy buena Ronald, en el mundo en todas partes…

-No me llames así Ginebra…

-Chicos… ahora que Hermione y tú no discutís… por favor, no empieces con tu hermana…- dijo Harry con voz de súplica.

-Eso Ron, o Hermione va a poner celosa…

-Ginny…

-Harry, creo que será mejor dejar a este par de tontos vergonzosos solos.- el ojiverde miró a sus amigos, y los vio a los dos mirando al suelo y rojos como tomates.

-Tienes razón Ginny, vamos a por unos bollos de los que hace tu madre tan ricos- y sin mas, los dos se alejaron de la extraña pareja, que aun seguían sentados mirando al suelo, pensando en la mejor forma de matar a sus amigos.

-Estos chicos están locos- empezó Hermione como si nada.

-Si… demasiado…

-Tenemos que hablar- dijeron a la vez.

-Tu primero- de nuevo a la vez.

-Las damas primero- dijo Ron.

-No, deja, mejor habla tú, lo mío puede esperar…

-Esta bien… no se como empezar, ni como decirte esto.

-Vamos Ron, somos amigos hace mucho, hay confianza…- le animó la chica.

-Ese es precisamente lo que quería decirte, hace mucho que dejamos de ser amigos Hermione, lo sabes.

-Si… yo también te quería hablar de eso.

-Mira, yo se que en la batalla solo me besaste por la emoción del momento, y también por lo que dije de los elfos… pero Hermione, yo quiero saber si fue solo por eso, un impulso, o lo sentiste de verdad. He de serte sincero… yo lo sentí de verdad….

-A ver Ron… la verdad… es por ambas opciones: fue por un impulso, pero lo sentí de verdad… y volvería a hacerlo. Tienes razón Ron, hace mucho que dejamos de ser amigos. La verdad… no se desde cuando… tal vez desde siempre…

-Tal vez desde siempre…- repitió Ron mientras se acercaban hasta que sus labios por fin se juntaron de nuevo, en un beso sin presión, y lleno de cariño.

-Hermione… se que la pregunta es rara, dada la situación pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto Ron- y ambos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez el primer beso como pareja formal.

Mientras tanto, a otro lado del parque, Harry y Ginny no habían ido a por bollos, como es lógico. Ambos estaban en silencio, y un silencio bastante incómodo y tenso, pues ninguno sabía lo que decir, pero los dos querían hablar. Seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, sin saber que pensaban lo mismo. Sin embargo, fue Harry el que se decidió a romper el hielo:

-Y… ¿cómo estás Ginny?

-¿Sobre que Harry? Han pasado muchas cosas.

-No se… sobre el curso… Fred… no se Ginny… sobre todo en general.

-Pues no se… sobre lo de Fred… no se, se me hace muy raro, era mi hermano, y lo quería muchísimo, y lo voy ha echar mucho de menos, aún mas de lo que lo hecho ya…, pero me consuela saber que murió luchando por lo que él creía justo, murió como dijo Bill: como el eligió, no me imagino mejor forma que luchando por un mundo mejor, sin Voldemort y sin Mortífagos.

-Lo siento mucho… en el fondo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable…

-Pues no lo hagas Harry, no tienes por que hacerlo, no es tu culpa; y de hecho, nosotros tendríamos que estarte agradecidos a ti, todo el mundo, por que tu has acabado con la amenaza, y gracias a ti no habrá mas muertes de las que ha habido todos estos años, como en la primera como en esta segunda guerra.

-Gracias…

-No me las des….

-¿Y tú como estás?

-Bueno…, he estado mejor… pero también he estado peor…. No se, casi es extraño no tener ese dolor constante en la cicatriz… pero lo prefiero ¡ee!

-¿Qué crees que pase este curso Harry? No hemos hecho nada, todo eran artes oscuras.

-Hogwarts ha quedado muy destruido. Nosotros hicimos algo con la torre de Gryffindor, pero aun queda mucho por hacer…, y no se cuanto tardarán en arreglarlo todo, y además todos los escudos protectores han desaparecido. Y Ron, Hermione y yo no hemos hecho nada tampoco…

-No os habéis perdido nada.

-Si… ha sido todo muy raro…

-Hablando de rarezas… lo que a mi me parece raro es que no hayan sacado nada sobre lo que hicisteis en vuestra misión.

-Ni saldrá Ginny, no vamos a decir nada ninguno de los tres… es mejor que todo quede en secreto.

-Harry… cuando… cuando te enfrentaste a… a Vol… a Vold… a Voldemort en el bosque…

-Técnicamente no me enfrenté a él.

-Bueno… eso es a lo que me refiero… fuiste a ese bosque para morir… sin defenderte y así sacrificarte por nosotros… fuiste muy valiente, en serio…

-No lo creo… cuando iba cubierto con la capa hacia donde no sabía, solo pensaba en que alguno de vosotros me viera y me detuviera. Te vi agachada con una niña que no quería seguir luchando y me acerqué un poco a ti, tal vez inconscientemente… pero tenía que irme…

-Eso fue lo que sentí…. Por un momento me pareció notar que algo me rozaba… seguramente fue la capa.

-Seguramente… ¿qué pasó con la niña?

-Oh, está bien, cuando Neville volvió la cogió y entramos al castillo, la llevamos a la enfermería. No le pasó nada.

-Me alegro- miró su reloj- Deberíamos volver, se ha hecho tarde.- y echaron ha andar hacia donde habían estado con Ron y Hermione.

-Hola chicos- saludaron al llegar.

-Se nos ha hecho tarde, os estábamos esperando- dijo Hermione al verlos llegar.

-Por eso veníamos ya… vamos.

Mientras ibas caminando, Ron y Hermione iban de la mano.

-Veo que tenéis algo que contarnos…- dijo pícaramente Ginny-

-Si… bueno… antes no sabíamos muy bien que pasaba entre nosotros…-empezó Ron-

-Pero hemos hablado, y somos oficialmente novios- concluyó Hermione.

-Felicidades.

-Si chicos, enhorabuena- dijo Harry- con esto se demuestra que, verdaderamente, a partir de ahora, todo irá bien.

Holaa!! Miiiiil perdones por la tardanzaa!! Lo cierto es que pensaba que había subido los capítulos que tenia ya escritos antes… y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no!! Pero bueno, como recompensa por mi tonto despiste os puse los 2 capis de vez!! Y hoy subo este mas largo!!

_**HarryPeru**_**: Muuchiisimas gracias por tu review, y me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que lo siga haciendo, gracias de nuevo, un beso.**

_**Percy**_**: Gracias por tu review, yo también quiero verles juntos pronto! Pero me temo que tendrás que esperar, y no me mates por la pareja de este cap, mas adelante iran pasando cosas hasta llegar a un final totalmente Harmony! Un beso y gracias de nuevo**

_**Awen Granger: **_**Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste… y sí, es un Harmony, pero aun queda para eso, mientras tanto, tendras que conformarte con estas parejitas que a Rowling le dio por poner espero que te siga gustando, un beso y gracias de nuevo**

_**And Black**_**: Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te parezca buena… creo que tienes razon… en mi cabeza lo se pero bueno, espero mejorar a partir de ahora! Y te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, solo así se puede corregir! Pero, obvio, las partes obvias no pondre quien lo dice, no me gusta que mis historias queden con mucho: dijo tal, dijo cual, si bien. Al releer e visto que tenías razon espero tu review! Un beso y gracias de nuevo.**

Bueno! Esto llega hasta aquí, pa otro día más! Y esta vez espero no tardar tanto en actualizar!!

Para cualquier cosa dejad un review, ya sabéis, dadle al GO!!

Una historia sin reviews es como una flor sin raíz

OsKiiErOoOoMuXiiSiiMoO!! UnBeSiiKoOoO!!

**AtRaM Potter**


End file.
